


Longing

by ferleira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferleira/pseuds/ferleira
Summary: Selina is new in the Avengers Family, trying to stay afloat. She has an ultra secret crush on Bucky.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
So I know this isn't great, but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.  
Tell me what you think and what you would like to read in the future.  
Thanks!

Selina woke up early in The Avengers Compound, she was exhausted. Still she managed to put on her workout clothes and went straight to the gym. She was in autopilot mode. She knew Nat will kick her ass today as every day before, and wasn’t looking forward to it.

On her way to the gym she bumped into Bucky near the elevator. He didn’t say anything, barely acknowledge her. The elevator doors opened and they both got in.

-“I’m so sorry Bucky! I’m really clumsy.” - she said with a smile.  
-“Don’t worry about it” - Bucky said softly, barely looking at her.

Selina always felt a kind of rejection out of Bucky. She knew he had his own shit (real shit) to deal with, and probably wasn’t looking forward to meeting just a simple girl like her. She could always feel he was in his own little world, so far away from everyone. So distant.

She looked at him. He was so beautiful. Like a painting, a sad painting. With his long hair grabbed back in a bun, his deep blue eyes that always looked worried. His soft round lips, strong perfect jaw, stubble from a few days. A rock hard six-pack that peaked trough his shirt. She was enthralled. She has had a crush on him since the day he met him. When Steve introduced them, he took her breath away. They really haven’t exchanged many words since. She wished she was better talking to people. She had always felt so distant from anyone, even herself at times.

The elevator doors opened and Bucky got out. Selina followed him into the gym. She was lost in her thoughts when she ran into Nat.

-“Hey! Are you ready? - she asked.  
-“Sure” - Selina replied with a sigh and a half smile.  
-“Are you okay See? - Nat looked worried.  
-“Yeah. Why? - Selina said confused.  
-“Nothing. You seem… Never mind. Let's go!” - Nat concluded.

“That was weird” Selina thought. “I am quite tired thought”.  
She followed Nat for training.

Selina was sure she was about to pass out, so she laid down. Every muscle on her body ached. She closed her eyes.

-“Are you dead?” - she heard a voice far away.  
-“Selina seriously are you okay? - the voice sounded worried.  
She felt a hand on hers. She was dreaming. Bucky.

Selina had fallen asleep in the gym. She woke up to Bucky looking at her concerned and holding her hand. She was really confused.

-“Hi” - She managed to say in a very soft voice.  
Bucky smiled at her. The softest, purest smile she has ever seen. Her heart stopped for a second.  
-“Hi” - he replied.  
-“How long have I been here?”. The gym was empty. It must be quite late.  
-“It’s about twelve o´clock” he said looking at his watch.  
-“Oh my god. Nat stopped kicking my ass at 9!” - she gasped putting her hands on her face.  
Bucky left out a small laugh. He stood up and offered her a hand.  
-“Thank you” she said blushing a little, hoping he wouldn’t notice.  
-“I was kinda worried. You didn’t move a muscle for hours”  
-“I was just exhausted” she said looking down.  
-“Yeah, I know what that’s like. I hope you were able to rest.” She looked at him. That felt very personal.  
-“I think a did. Thanks for waking me tough” she smiled.  
-“I felt bad leaving you here alone” Bucky looked away, and began to walk to the elevator.  
-“So you were just finishing your work out?” Selina asked following him.  
-“Yep” he seemed nervous. That stroke Selina. What had changed in that few seconds?

They got in the elevator. Despite his recent talk, this now felt exactly like their first encounter in the morning; awkward and longing.

She wanted to keep talking to him. She didn’t know really what to say, or what to ask him. She felt so inadequate. 

-“So you train for 4 hours straight?”- you asked immediately regretting it. why did that came out so judgy? Ugh.  
-“Not always, but some days I really need it” - he responded, with a hint of sadness.  
-“I wish I had that energy. One hour with Nat and I need to immediately sleep for 3 hours straight apparently” she said with an awkward smile.  
Bucky looked at her again. “You are getting better at it.” He said with a small smile, with so much honesty in his voice.  
Selina smiled at him. She was blushing. She didn’t mind.

The elevator doors opened on heir floor. They both got out.  
She wanted to say something, but she was kind of, extrangely dizzy. To her surprise Bucky filled the silence. 

-“See you around sleepy head” - he said with a beautiful smile. Selina’s brain stopped functioning.  
-“See you Bucky” - She managed to say while still blushing hard. She stood there for a good few minutes after Bucky walked to his room.  
She was still smiling when she managed to get to her room.  
“So that was unexpected” she thought.  
She really did felt much better after that nap.


End file.
